Day of Silence
by GeekGirl16
Summary: Dick Grayson finds out about the day of Silence, and thinks it's a great way to stand for something. Suckish summary, but please read! Friendship/Team bonding. Some soul-searching.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In honor of April 19****th****, the National Day of Silence, a day that echoes the silence faced by gay, lesbian, and transgender teens everywhere. Also, it echoes the silence of the bullied. The Team learns of this day, and decides to take part in it as well. May be hints of gay/lesbian relationships between Team if you squint. Also mentions of bullying. A Team bonding, fluff, and a little angsty fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics *sigh***

Chapter One: Something Important

Bored of his Algebra 2 homework, Dick Grayson distracted himself with his laptop. The Boy Wonder was just going through his sixteen unread Emails, when he stumbled across something really interesting. He read the message over and over again, memorizing every word, every letter, every period. This was just thing he'd been hoping for: something to at least acknowledge major issues in this world, plus it can also be a great Team building exercise. Smiling slightly, he called his Teammates and told him to meet him at the Cave in 20 minutes.

Other than the actual residents, Dick was the first to arrive. Of course M'gann, Zatanna, and Conner were curious, but he made them wait until the rest of his friends showed. Finally, nearly 30 minutes later, all eight teens were assembled. "Now, thanks guys for coming on such short notice, but I had to share some info I stumbled across. Something important." Dick explained, pacing in front of his teammates. He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, before he continued, "How many of you have heard of the National Day of Silence? Please, raise your hands." No one moved. Dick sighed. He tried to think of a way to explain this. After several seconds of thinking, he resumed his speech. "It's… it's a day of silence that echoes the silence of bullied teens; especially gays, lesbians, and transgenders. I think, no, I _know_, that if we all take part in this silence, we will at least acknowledge the struggles many teens face. So what do you guys say?" Dick finished.

He stood still, like a statue. So did everyone else. Silence? For a whole day? Most of them couldn't keep their mouths shut for ten minutes at a time. But 24 hours? Artemis glanced at her Teammates. She had been bullied before, even now she was bullied. Some kids have even accused her of being a lesbian. She was the first to step forward. "I'm in. When is this going down?" Dick happily replied, "Tomorrow." Others quickly followed Artemis, and soon the whole Team was in. "Since this Day of Silence occurs on Friday, let us meet back here Saturday morning with what we have discovered about ourselves and others." Kaldur suggested. He was met with agreeing nods. Everyone had grown quiet with determination to make some sort of statement.

**A/N: A little on the short side, but I'm trying to crank out these chapters before midnight,Thank you to everyone who took part in the National day of Silence. Please leave your review. But be a little kind, okay? I'm a big noob, and I'm still learning the ropes. **


	2. Chapter Two: The Silent Arrow

**A/N: This chapter is going to be focused mainly on Artemis, but there is also going to be mentions of Dick and Bette. **

Chapter Two: Silent Arrow

The loud alarm cruelly woke Artemis up from a deep sleep. She felt different somehow. Stretching, she realized today is the Day of Silence. She couldn't talk until tomorrow. As she got dressed in her school uniform, she wondered how she was going to get through the day. Her teachers always called on her. Could she get her mom to sign something? Artemis sat on her bed for a few minutes thinking. She jumped when her mom's voice yelled at her. "Artemis, get moving! Or you'll be late!" Artemis kissed her tough-love mother on the forehead and left for a long day of school. Artemis reluctantly waited for the public bus; the other bus didn't stop in her part of town. Several minutes later, she arrived at Gotham Academy. The kids still talked with their big mouths, girls gossiping and guys trash talking each other. Artemis just rolled her eyes as she walked past. One guy, a senior, stuck out his foot and tripped her. Artemis quickly recovered and spun around, ready to shout at him. Then she remembered the Day of Silence. She settled for glaring at the kid. "What's the matter, charity case? Cat got your tongue?" he sneered. His buddies gave him high fives and whoops of approval. If she hadn't been here on a scholarship, she would have kicked his ass on the spot; like she would do to most of the kids here. But she just walked away, boiling with anger.

In first period, her Algebra 2 teacher, Mr. Bards, was blabbing on and on. He too was unaware of what day it was. It didn't surprise Artemis; most people in Gotham were only focused on themselves and their own survival. "Ms. Crock, what is the answer to number 16?" he asked his voice sharp. This wasn't the first time he asked. Artemis stared silently at the whiteboard. 6, duh. But she dared not to say it out loud. "Any day, now." The teen just shrugged her shoulders. He hmphed, then asked Dick Grayson. The freshman was a wiz in math, his title of leader of the mathletes proved it. The scrawny kid shook his head. Some people gasped, he never, ever missed a chance to answer question, especially in math. Artemis was somewhat puzzled. Did he know what day it was? Of course he did, the little troll knew everything.

During lunch, she sat with Bette. Bette sorta adopted her as a friend and allowed Artemis to sit with her at lunch. She too, wasn't talking. Artemis scribbled on a piece of paper, "You participating in the Day of Silence?" Bette nodded and scrawled, "My aunt Kate is a lez. Im doin' this on her behalf' Artemis just nodded respectful and the two didn't communicate for the rest of lunch.

AP Lit was probably the hardest class to stay silent. Mrs. Canton always wanted opinions from every single student. When she pressed Artemis for her thoughts on Animal Farm, Artemis just stared at her. Mrs. Canton stared back, hope gleaming in her blue eyes. Artemis felt almost guilty not answering this adult. Was this how LGTG kids felt all the time? Guilty for their silence? Sighing, she sunk in her seat. She could barely take the silence _echoing_ those who are LGTG. She shuddered at the thought of those kids must go through.


	3. Chapter 3:The Bird that Wouldn't Sing

**A/N: This chapter is going to be focused on our favorite little bird! If you have any ideas for the future chapters (I'm making one for every member of the Team, including Rocket) just let me know! Your support is greatly appreciated, and please review! I love hearing from you guys! **

Chapter Three: The Bird that Wouldn't Sing

When Dick rolled out of his bed, he almost said 'ow' but he knew today was the Day of Silence. He would have to keep his mouth shut. It would be difficult, but he knew he could do it. When he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed now, he waved to Bruce and Alfred. They were taking part in today as well, so they all sat in silence as they ate toast that Alfred had prepared. Questions swarmed in the young boy's mind. Would he really be able to remain silent all day? Would enough people take part in this day to draw attention to this vital issue? So not whelmed with unanswered questions, he let Alfred drive him to school in the butler's old time car. Dick rolled down the window, and felt the unseasonably cold air hit his face.

At school, the loud chatter got to him more than usual. Didn't they know that today was a day for acknowledgment? For respect? Not to be loud and rowdy, but silent and respectful? Barbara tried to talk to him, but the boy ran off to figure out these questions on his own. In Algebra 2, which he shared with Artemis, he was too deep in thought and too committed to his cause to answer up. But the answer was 6. It was obvious.

Why were people here so absorbed in themselves and their own pointless drama; so greedy they couldn't even spare a day of silence? How come nobody was brave enough to take a big stand against this issue? Yes, this day acknowledged the struggles of LGTG teens, but it didn't solve any problems. These questions and millions more raced through the young boy's mind all throughout the day.

His peers gave him questioning looks. Some whispered about Wayne's Ward. Others stared with a weird curiosity. But most just snuck up their nose at the nerdy freshman. Barbara, however, tried to figure out his sudden silence. All the detective skills her father taught her went to work in her mind. Dick could see how she was analyzing him, like something in a science lab, and he wanted desperately to tell her on the spot. "Tomorrow" Dick thought.

When he got home, Bruce was doing monitor duty on the Watchtower, and Alfred said he was going to run errands so he had the entire manor to himself. Feverishly, he paced the floor of one of the main studies. So many books filled this room, so much knowledge Bruce himself had collected over the years. So much time invested in Bruce's quest for knowledge. But not a single book will help him with the problem at hand. How was knowing the climates of Mongolia and having a complete list of the types of cars Ford has made over the last one hundred years supposed to help him? Dick knew that knowledge was power. Hell, it was like a law of nature. So did all this pointless knowledge mean pointless power?


	4. Ch 4: Strong and Completly Silent Type

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this fic and staying with me. This chapter is one of my first focused solely on Conner, so please keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, Or DC Comics**

Chapter Four: The Strong and Completely Silent Type

When Dick first suggested the idea of being completely silent for a day, Conner wasn't convinced. How could being quiet make a statement? Still, his entire Team was doing it, so he figured what the heck. It was just one day. Besides, he was quiet anyway. As he trudged to school with M'gann, they both just thought. Free thinking was still a little new to the Boy of Steel, since he had been controlled by Cadmus for most of his short life. But he thought. A lot, actually. He still didn't know a lot of the culture. Though he knew enough that making someone**, **feel inferior just because the person they choose to love doesn't agree with their religion, just isn't right. At all.

At school when he was separated from M'gann, he expected her to use the mental link to keep in touch. And when she didn't, it surprised the clone more than he would admit. Just as well. It was the Day of _Silence_, after all.

PE was Conner's favorite period, because it gave him a chance to channel his anger. One of the few guys bigger than Conner, Jack the Jerk, shoved him. "Why you so quiet, huh Kent?" All Conner wanted to do was channel his anger on Jack's face. He walked away though, to the track where'd they'd be doing sprints. Conner expected a feeling to wash over him of power and control, like in those movies M'gann forced him to watch. Over and over again. Instead, he felt the opposite. He felt weakness and vulnerability engulf him. He felt dizzy and his legs became shaky. Was there a stray chunk of kryptonite lying around? During the sprints, Conner challenged Jack, determined to take that smug look of the guy's face. Conner would've admitted he used his powers a little to show the Jerk up. The feeling faded, but it didn't completely disappear.

After PE, when the bell rang to get dressed, Coach Marcus pulled him aside and asked him to join the track team. Begged is actually a better term. The man sounded absolutely desperate for Conner. But he already had a Team. Conner shook his head. "Is everything alright, Conner?" he asked his expression softening. Conner shook his head. He was lying to himself and his coach. Nothing was alright. Not with Conner or the world he lived in today.

Back at the Cave, once he flew through his homework, Conner hit one of the Cave's numerous gyms. This one was his favorite because it had the most weights and punching bags. Some sweat rolled off his face as he pumped nearly 300 lbs. with just a smidge of effort. He was trying desperately to make the feeling that had settled at the pit of his stomach go away. He feared that no amount of strength could make that feeling disappear.


	5. Ch 5: What Happened to the Cheerleader?

**A/N: So... here's chapter 5. This is about M'gann and like the last chapter; I haven't done a fic about her before. So, here I go. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics.**

Chapter 5: What Happened to the Cheerleader?

M'gann was up well before Conner on April 19th. Her mind woke her from her slumber. Unable to get back to sleep, she decided to go to the kitchen and bake cookies to distract her from her thoughts. It worked for awhile. The smell of chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter soon drifted all throughout the Cave. Zatanna and Conner eventually came to the kitchen to prepare their breakfasts and lunches. Zatanna left earlier than Conner and M'gann; she always did.

During school, M'gann debated whether or not to use the psychic link. Would it still count as talking? Yes. To her, at least. On Mars, that's how Martians would 'talk'. Also, it would defeat the purpose of today. You weren't supposed to communicate at all. You need to echo the silence.

Mr. Carr, her home room teacher, looked concerned at her and Conner's sudden silence. It wasn't like them to not talk. Her more than Conner. Mr. Carr played the news, like he always did. Not anywhere did it mention anything, not even a single sentence, about the Day of Silence. How could the media be so numb about this? This cause deserved some acknowledgement from the media. This issue, as tender as it may be, deserved to be told. It may be blunt and unsavory, but so many things in this world were unsavory. The minute the people realize it, is the minute people can take real action. Sighing, she slumped in her seat.

After the bell rung, Mr. Carr asked if everything was alright with her and Conner. She looked into his eyes, so many things weren't right with the world, so many things that it made her feel wrong, that she felt like she was lying when she gave him a thumbs up before leaving. He stared as she watched her go. He didn't quite believe her. Why was she silent? Conner he could understand. But her?

M'gann's stomach dropped when she realized that she had Cheer after school. They were good sportsmen, but they wouldn't stand if she wouldn't talk. The purpose of a cheerleader was to cheer; not stand there and be silent. Heart racing, she walked to the athletic fields after school for practice. She walked slowly, like her feet were made of lead. M'gann was sure she'd be late. Turns out she was, by at least five minutes. "Megan, where have you been? You're usually here early?" Wendy, the cheer captain, asked. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. M'gann wondered if she should give them a not or something like that, or just be quiet. She chose just to get in her position and motion for them to join her. They all gave her weird looks that made her feel small. Powerless. She just wanted this day to be over. For things to be normal again. She wondered how many kids felt like this everyday.


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Spell

**A/N: This Chapter is focused on Zatanna. Mentions of Conner and M'gann. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics.**

Chapter 6: Silent Spell

The smell of M'gann's cookies woke up Zatanna. For awhile, she just sat on her bed imagining the young Martian in the kitchen, mixing cookie dough, licking the spoon, and using her telekinesis to manage multiple batches simultaneously. Sighing, she looked at the picture frame on her dresser. It was of her and her father when Zatanna was about 13. He always taught her to do the right thing. Which made sense; he was a member of the Justice League. She wondered what he would say if he could see her now, taking part in this day. Would he voice his own opinions, or would Nabu override his thoughts? She slowly got up and got dressed. Slowly, she went down to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast. She grabbed an apple to go. She barely acknowledged her friends and roommates. She didn't even wave.

Her gate while walking to school consisted of long, fast strides. It took her only twenty minutes to walk to school. Normally, it takes her about thirty. The smell of fresh-cut grass filled her nostrils, and she sat under a large oak tree. This was her favorite place to sit on the whole campus. She watched her peers chatter mindlessly with each other. None seemed to know that today was important. Zatanna wanted to cast a spell that would make them all be silent. But, then she'd sacrifice her own silence. She rested her head on the tree and closed her eyes. The girl would've fallen asleep if the loud bell didn't announce the start of the school day.

She'd always wished she'd shared classes with M'gann and Conner, but now that desire was intensified. She didn't want to be the only kid not talking in her classes. Kids were loud, not only because it was Friday, but because there was a game tonight. Was that all they cared about? Jocks throwing a ball at each other? Were they really that unaware of the turmoil this world was in? Of the problems that even superheroes couldn't solve? That people were struggling and suffering in this very city? They're pointless worries of who was going to win and who was going to lose made Zatanna a feel even more different from them. She had never really been worried about quizzical things like that. She had been to occupied worrying about her father, a key member of the League. Or learning ancient magical spells and charms, memorizing how to say words backwards. She felt very apart from her one-sided classmates.

Once school was over, she didn't go directly to the Cave. She didn't know why she avoided going there; she had a good amount of homework she wanted to get done. Zatanna took all the long cuts she knew. Her thoughts kept her distracted. How many people suffered because of others people's prejudice? How did they feel? Zatanna barely noticed when the sun started to go down and the street lights came on, too delved in her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7:Kid MouthClosed

**A/N: So Wally would probably have the most difficult time staying silent. What does ya'all think? Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story and my noobishness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics. And I'm not Batman. **

Chapter 7: Kid Mouth Closed

Wally was used to saying hundreds of words a minute. He was a speedster after all, and talking fast came with the title. Before Dick even became Robin, he knew what the Day of Silence was, and even before he got his powers, he couldn't keep his mouth shut for more that a minute. So, keeping completely silent for over 24 hours was out of the question. But he'd done the impossible before. If he could break the sound barrier, he could keep his mouth shut. He had told his parents earlier of what he was doing and they thought it was great that he was participating.

Wally walked fast to school, as if walking fast could speed up time. His friends came up to him smiling and laughing. "What's up, Walman! Bro, did you catch that Star Wars marathon last night? Dude I was up till four watching it!" his best school friend, Adom greeted. Wally looked at them. They seriously didn't know? And if they did, did they care? Wally shook his head. He saw five minutes of A New Hope. But his thought caused him too lose focus. "West, you okay? You never miss a chance too watch Star Wars." Adom looked at him. His friend's green eyes looked sad. Sad with some sort of knowledge that maybe Wally didn't want to know. Wally nodded that he was alright then walked away. Adom and his two other friends watched as Wally walked away. What was up with him?

Wally went to his locker, opened it, and stared at the picture of him and Dick taped in it. They were wearing their civvies, but Dick wasn't wearing his signature glasses. He didn't need too, they were in Wayne Manor. They had just finished playing Mortal Combat; Dick had managed to badly beat Wally. The picture was taken about a year after they met, and only a week after Dick told Wally his secret identity. Wally was still fairly new to the superhero game, but Dick was a veteran; he'd been doing it for about three years at that time. Wally was getting good at fighting the bad guys, dealing with the stress of the life, and helping people. But he didn't really know how to fight the evils of the world _without_ the mask. He still wasn't good. Even if he was silent, would that help anyone? When the bell rang, he slammed his locker, though it blended with the noise of passing period chatter.

His science teacher, , was somewhat worried at the boy's silence. Wally was always pointing out the 'mistakes' in 's lectures and even the one's in the textbook. He, and the other students, found it annoying. Today, however, he saw it as discouraging. And as a major red flag. Working silently, but quickly, Wally finished his work in five minutes. While the other kids were scrambling to get their own assignments done, Mr. Parkson called Wally outside to talk privately. "Wallace, is everything alright? No problems at home? Or at school?" He asked. Wally shook his head. His concern, everyone's concern seemed choking; unnecessary. He walked back into the classroom, and began drawing in a spare page of his notebook. The picture that came was two masculine figures holding hands and the word 'equality' scribbled beneath their feet.


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet Kaldur

**A/N: So…. this one's about Kaldur. Since his grammar is all former, that's how I'm going to write it, though it's going to stay in third person. Sorry about sucky chapter title. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics.**

Chapter 8: Quiet Kaldur

Kaldur'ahm arose from his bed quickly. He did not know why he was so eager to begin his day. Then he recalled the events of yesterday. Robin had requested they all take part in a Day of Silence to echo the silence faced by the adolescents who loved the same sex or changed their body from one gender to another. He did not know why there was so much fear and hate directed towards them. Kaldur believed those adolescents were braver than many of the people he fought beside. Letting out a great sigh, he walked silently through the Cave; he had decided to stay the night here because it was much more convenient. Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner were all still asleep; their alarms most likely would not awake them for at least two more hours.

The halls were silent. His webbed feet pit-patting against the cold stone ground were the only sources of noise. Kaldur's wandering led him to the mission room. He did not know why he was here; Batman was not present to deploy any of them on missions. Kaldur started remembering the missions that Batman had deployed them on and the ones the Team had deployed themselves on. The Team had stopped many threats from ever truly occurring, fought a good number of battles, and had even prevented a war or too from breaking out. But, did it really mean anything in the grand scheme of everything? Children were still getting bullied for things as absurd as who they love. Some of those children were in so much pain that they took their own lives. And the children doing the bullying? They grow into adulthood and continue teaching this hate and inequality.

Kaldur felt a sudden jolt of anger. Not only towards those who pick on gay, lesbian and transgender people, but towards himself. How could he be focused on defeating supervillians, when this problem is so much bigger? How could he call himself a hero when this vicious circle goes on every single day, and he did nothing to stop it? How could anyone in the Justice League or on the Team call themselves a hero? Angered, he zetaed to one of the most calming places he knew. He needed to calm down, but he also needed a place to think.

The beaches of Southern California were beautiful this time of night. To make it even better, he was alone on the beach. The moist sand felt good beneath his bare feet. The gentle tides slowly creeping up the shore almost lulled him to sleep. Though his anger had kept him awake. The moonlight streaked across the ocean, shimmering in the waves. Kaldur needed a good swim, to at least burn off his anger. Besides, he found that night swims were the most joyous. With a loud splash, he delved into the water. The water felt comfortable on his tough Atlantean skin, and he swam far into the depths of the ocean. Though it served as a pleasant distraction, the swim did not make his troubling thoughts disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Second to last chapter of Day of Silence. This is centered on Raquel. To all you hardcore Rocket fans, sorry if I mess up details, I only learned about her through Young Justice. And everything I know comes from either the show or Wikipedia. So…..wish me luck…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or Dc Comics. If I did, I'd be the happiest bi**h alive!**

Chapter 9: A Silent Hood

When Robin, the Team's resident troll, suggested being silent for an entire day to acknowledge LGTG people and their challenges, Raquel thought she was crazy. Where she comes from, if you open about that kind of stuff, you'd be beaten to a bloody pulp on the spot. Or they'd shoot you, depending if they had a gun or not. And if you suddenly started being silent, people saw you as a target. And being a target was a really bad thing in Paris Island. A really bad thing. But, Raquel had done more dangerous things in her short life. If she was brave enough to come face to face with massive supervillians on a daily basis, she was brave enough to keep her mouth shut for a day.

At her school, most of the kids gave her death glares; some had twisted grins on their faces. She knew they were planning something sinister. Still, she kept her head high and her mouth closed. One of the biggest jocks/bullies, Blades, walked up to her while she was digging in her locker for her geometry textbook. "Yo, Ervin, why yo' all quiet all of a sudden? Cat got your tongue? Huh?" he interrogated. His muscular arms were on either side of her. His broad body way too close. She wanted to tell him a whole lot of vulgar things, but she remembered why she was keeping silent. To acknowledge all the people who suffer at the hands of people like Blades, and managed to keep her cool. She slipped away from him, gave him a death stare, and quickly walked away from him.

By third period, everyone in her relatively small school knew of her of her abrupt silence and everyone was staring at her like she was an alien that needed to be studied. Raquel tried to shake off their menacing looks; it felt like knives were being driven into her back. The school day felt like it lasted six centuries instead of six hours.

Since she didn't feel like going home and the streets weren't safe to walk alone, Raquel headed over to Icon's house. Usually, the two didn't talk much. And all Raquel really needed was a place to sit down and think in peace. The walk was short, only a few miles, and Raquel knocked a couple times on the old wooden door. Dogs barked and growled across the street. "Who is there?" Icon asked in his strong, deep voice. Raquel didn't say anything. She knocked on the door again. She could the floorboards of his house creak as he made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and Raquel could almost feel him smile a little. He was a fairly isolated man, and unexpected visits from her were always welcome. "Raquel, is everything alright? You seem a little bit… lost" he greeted. Raquel shook her head and entered his home. It smelled like cinnamon, one of her favorite smells.

She sat down on his worn out couch. It sank with her weight. He sat next to her, back straight, eyes locked on his young apprentice. She wanted to tell her mentor everything, but she had to stay silent. She just stared out his window. She actually did feel lost. Lost in questions, lost in answers, lost in reasons. Just lost.


	10. Chapter 10: We Need a Change

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last Chapter of Day of Silence! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network, or DC Comics.**

Chapter 10: We Need a Change

It was about ten in the morning on another quiet Saturday in Happy harbor. The people were relieved that they had their break from their long week at school or work. Children played in the streets, parents watched television or cooked. It was all fairly peaceful and laid back.

But in the Cave, it was anything but. They were very eager to share what they had learned by taking part in the Day of Silence. M'gann and Zatanna were in the kitchen, preparing some food, while Conner stared at the static on the screen. Even though they were allowed to speak, no one did. M'gann didn't even use her psychic link.

Slowly, each Team member arrived. Ironically, Wally was last. All eight teenagers gathered in the living room. On the table were big bowls of chips, cookies, marshmallows, and crackers with liters of soda and cups on the edges. Nobody spoke for a long time. They all exchanged feverish glances and sad looks. "Okay, I've had enough quiet. I'm going first." Artemis said pretty loudly. She looked at each one of her Teammate's face before continuing, "I got made fun of more for being quiet. Some jerk tripped me. I wanted to yell at him. Kick his ass. But I just… couldn't. I remembered the Day of Silence, but that wasn't really it. I think it was more that I was afraid to fight back, because I think that's what he wants. He wants to see me get suspended from the school." Artemis hugged her knees to her chest. Her teammates looked sort of sad.

"Yeah. It was like that at my school. Blades almost pounded me. I couldn't tell them why I was being quiet, like writing it to them. They just have this insane hate for gays. I mean, they don't even call them gay, they call them faggots! How messed up is that?" Raquel had a look of pure disgust on her face. "I know. In Gotham, all everyone cares about is themselves! Most rich people, they just want more! They leave nothing for the poor, and the poor must resort to crime just to live. No one pays any attention to the struggles _anyone_, faces. Most people in Gotham, they see gays, lesbians, transgenders, as inferior. I hate it!" Dick said. His small hands were clenched in tight fists.

"I think we all do. My friends at school, all they cared about was a Star wars marathon. They don't really pay attention to anything else other than that sort of stuff! Its just so… wrong!" Wally said loudly in only two breaths. He huffed and leaned back on the couch. Everyone felt better as they spoke. "I wish there was a magical spell to fix this mess we, as a society, have gotten ourselves into. To wipe away the tears of the broken. To, to end this!" Zatanna declared several moments later. Tears stung her eyes. Dick put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then moved to rub her back. "I know, Zee. I know." he whispered soothingly. No one spoke for a few minutes. M'gann held Conner's hand. He squeezed it a little. His blue eyes met her hazel ones.

M'gann sighed. "It's just like on Mars. People being discriminated for who they love. Or being hated for the people hating the bodies they were born into." She looked at her feet, sniffling with tears. "Yeah. One guy, I'm pretty sure, thought I was weak for not talking. I think the same can be said for people who are actually gay or lesbian or transgender. They must be stronger than even Superman." Conner stated. He was met with approving nods.

Kaldur was quiet up until this point. He had listened respectfully to each of his friends. Finally, he stood up and spoke. "It seems we have all reached a similar conclusion. That we were mocked or outcast. And that we did not enjoy the experience. I did a lot of thinking yesterday, and I began to think: If we are such fantastic heroes, why can we not prevent at least some of this hate from spreading?" he spoke clearly and his words seemed to hang in the air. The Team looked at him, exchanged glances with each other, or looked at their shoes. No one spoke for several minutes, for they were engrossed in thought.

Artemis stood up next to Kaldur and began speaking. "I think I know why. The League and us, we're too concerned about the big picture. We're too wrapped up in fighting the supervillains, that we lose touch with the real villains. Bullies and everyone else that is homophobic. To be honest, _those_, are the people we should be fighting. Or at least paying more attention too." She crossed her arms over her chest. Wally sped up to her give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't have said it better myself, babe." They smiled slightly to each other.

Soon, Zatanna, Conner, M'gann, and Raquel got up and stood next to them. Dick stayed at his position on his couch. He smiled his famous troll smile. Everyone knew there must be something good going on in the kid's mind. "You have a point, Arty. We can fight them in our civvies, but that could be dangerous and we won't be making a dent in the problem. But I know some people that will be able to help."

A couple days later, the Team saw in the newspapers that Bruce Wayne had just launched a new charity program to help with bullied kids everywhere with a special division for lesbian, gays and transgenders. They all smiled to themselves. May be now, the world can begin to change.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was twice as long as the other ones, but I got idea after idea that I had to incorporate into it! I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but let me know what you think! Thank-you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. A big thank-you to everyone to who participated in the Day of Silence. And big hugs to all the LGTG people to there. You guys are my heroes! :D**


End file.
